Tucker's Girl
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: SEQUEL TO PIZZA GIRL! After feeling a little third wheel-ish - in other words, sick and irritated - from Danny and Sam getting togther, he decided to do what Danny did, and sing a song to that special someone.. But who is that special someone? Slight DXS


**Author's Note: **Hey there everybody! I know I haven't been around that much, but I'm back now! Anyways, this is the sequel to Pizza Girl, AKA, Tucker's Edition! So, there I was, trying to figure out anything to write, while watching DP, and my sister was all like, "Hey, what if it was Tucker who had a girl and wrote her a song?" And that's my inspiration. I got the idea from my sister, so whether I like or not - which is a NOT - I'm gonna have to say, "Thanks, sis!"

Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Wherever I look, I am absolutly NOT going to find the contract the might make me the rightfull owner of Danny Phantom. I guess I'll have to leave it to Butch Hartman.. for now.

* * *

Tucker groaned, trying to ignore those last comforting words Sam was saying. Danny had a cold, so Sam had come over to deliver her last pizza at Tucker's place for Movie Marathon.

"How's my wittew Dan-Dan?" she said in the moving way mothers talk with when their child had a nightmare. "Does my Danny have a tempwetuwe (Temperature)? Do you feew okay?"

Tucker resisted the urge to gag. He was sitting on his couch, with Sam sitting on the edge.

"Oh, no, I undewstand," she said sweetly, probably assuring him it was okay that he had to miss Movie Marathon Night. "Oh no, I do. I really do. No no, I really do, Danny-Poo."

Tucker had it at Danny-Poo. He took her phone from her, and said to Danny through it, "Hey Dan, get well soon. Y'know what would make you feel better? Chicken soup." – he held a thumbs up to Sam, who returned it, a cheesy smile on her face – "Y'know what would make _me _fell better? This." he pushed Sam off the edge of the couch, hanging up, a smile on his face.

Sam held onto the edge of the couch, slowly pulling herself up, a scowl on her face.

"Don't give me that look," Tucker said, raising his hands in front of him for emphasis. "But you were really taking it overboard."

"I can't help it," she said, getting up to sit on the couch next to me. "I just love him so much."

"Then love him without all the 'Pwetty talk'," he said, hugging the cushion and turning on the TV. "It was fun in the beginning of your relationship, now it's all barfing and gagging all over my living room floor."

"Hey, you're just jealous that Danny and I finally found love," Sam said, taking away the remote from him and started flipping through the channels. Tucker rolled his eyes. He knew she was only kidding, but deep inside, he really wanted a girl to actually like him.

And to do that, he was going to ask Danny himself how he got – of all people – Sam, to talk all girlie and giggly for him.

After long, agonizing hours hearing Sam talking to Danny – scratch that, _petting _Danny on the phone by grossing Tucker the hell out the entire evening.

After Sam left, Tucker picked up his phone, and dialed Danny's number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" a tired, noisily voice answered, which was followed by a sneeze.

"Hey, Danny," Tucker said, finally seeing why Sam was being all 'Wovey-dovey' on Danny. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel awful," Danny said, and then Tucker heard him blow his nose. "Don't tell Sam though, she'll get too worried."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Tucker said, shuddering at the memory. "So, mind if I ask the greatest halfa of his generation a question?"

"You got me at 'Greatest halfa of his generation'," he said, and Tucker could almost see Danny grinning. "What's up, Tuck?"

"So," Tucker said, suddenly feeling nervous. "I was kinda wondering… how exactly did you get Sam to get all lovey-dovey on you?"

"Well," Danny said, sniffing. "I think it had something to do with my 'Danny Charms'."

"I'm serious," Tucker said, rolling his eyes at his ego friend. "At least, what did you do to get her get her feelings out?"

"I just wrote her a song," Danny said, shrugging on the other side. "Pizza Girl. Remember? It _was _your idea."

"Oh," Tucker said like an idiot who just realized where he put his donuts. "It was my idea. Man, Sam must've really done a good one on my brain."

"What'd she do?" Danny asked, sniffing again. "She seemed fine to me on the phone. She was talking in this adorable way I never thought she might talk in."

"Yeah," Tucker said, snorting. "Adorable for _you_. In the meantime, I was the one sitting next to her and puking my guts out."

Danny let out a chuckle, which was followed by a few coughs.

"Gotta go now, Tucker," he said. "That's either a ghost, or just dinner reacting in my stomach."

Without hesitating, Tucker hung up, not wanting to listen to Danny gag. He had a little yackety-yak coming back, and he didn't wanna add anything else.

Tucker decided to follow his own advice, and write that special song for that special girl… Now all he had to do is write a song… And get a girl… _This might take a while, _he thought to himself, rubbing the back of his head.

_Okay, first thing's first, _he got up from his couch, and headed to the kitchen. _And by first thing's first, I mean ice cream, then bed, _then _I'll get to writing the song. _

Taking a spoonful of the vanilla ice cream he got out of the freezer, he quickly dropped the spoon into the container, and the box on the table, clutching the side of his forehead. _Brain freeze! _

* * *

Tucker woke up with a start the next morning, getting his PDA and started making music. Since he heard the music Danny played on the guitar, he added some beat from a program he downloaded earlier. He thought about chasing the lyrics, because what Danny wrote was actually directed to one pizza girl.

It actually took him a lot of time just to write lyrics for the first verse. He had to get some help from other songs' lyrics, but, thanks to his smart brain cells – notice the sarcasm – he was able to write lyrics for the entire song in about … three hours of that morning.

"Song done," he muttered to himself. He sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "And what a song it is."

He connected his PDA with his laptop, and transferred the music system onto the laptop.

"Now, all I need is a girl," he muttered to a girl. "To the park!"

* * *

Danny heard a knock on his door. He probably figured it was either Jazz or his mom coming in to force him to take his medicine. Instead, he found a raven-haired cutie entering his room with a pack of tissues.

"Hey, Dan," Sam said, closing the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now," he said, a grin across his face. She smiled, and sat down next to him on the bed. "I brought you this," she handed him the box of tissues.

"Thanks," he said, taking the box of tissues from her and setting it on the bedside table beside him. "So, what brings you here?"

"Can't a girl check on her sick boyfriend?" Sam said, faking hurt in her voice, and giving him a pout. "Well, alright, if you don't want me here I guess I could –"

Before she could even get off the bed, Danny grabbed her wrist, and pulled her closer. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

She leaned in to kiss him, when he interrupted her. "One sick person is enough; I wouldn't want to watch you cough your guts out if you kiss me."

She let out a laugh, but leaned in anyway, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So, you feeling like watching a movie at my house tonight?" she asked, laying down on the bed next to him, carefully avoiding his snot-filled tissues. "I could get back the movie I was planning on watching with Tuck yesterday, and besides, today's my day off at the Pizza Parlor. You're not gonna let a little cold ruin your plans, huh, Ghost Boy?"

He playfully glared at her, and threw one of his used tissues at her, laughing.

"Ew!" she yelled, throwing it back at him, laughing with him. And so the tissue fight begins.

* * *

"Hey there," Tucker said to a girl passing by. "You wanna go – "

"No," the brunette walked away.

"Hi, care to join me for – " He tried again, but before he could finish his sentence, the blonde shut him up with, "Dream on, Geek."

The techno-geek grunted in frustration. That entire afternoon, he was trying to get at least one pretty girl to agree to go with him on a date so he could serenade her at his house later that night. So far, he wasn't lucky. Not one bit.

He saw another brunette sitting on a park bench alone. _Huh, _he thought hopefully. _I don't think she goes to Casper High. I might have a chance with her._

He walked up to her, and sat down on a bench with her.

"Hi," he said in his silkiest voice. "How you doin'?" he imitated Joey from _Friends_ – again – and flashed her a smile.

"Hey," she said, turning to him with a smile on her face. "I'm fine, thanks." She had long, waist-length brown hair, with Carmel highlights, and hazel eyes.

"I'm Tucker Foley, TF, as in _'Too Fine'," _he said his catch phrase, flashing her what was hopefully a sexy grin. "What's your name?"

"Um, Vanessa," she said, looking around. "And that is Greek for butterfly."

"Well," he said flirtatiously. "I don't think that does you justice, you are way prettier to be compared to a butterfly."

She laughed, and looked down. "You're funny," she said, smiling at him. "We should hang out sometime. Which school do you go to?"

"Casper High," he replied. "You?"

"I go to St. Bernard's," she said. "It's not entirely far from here."

"So, you wanna go to the movies tonight?" he asked, his heart skipping a beat. Yes! A girl is finally giving him the time of day!

"I'd love to," she said, carrying her beige bag on her shoulder. "But I have a date tonight with my boyfriend. We should double date, you can get your girlfriend, I'd love to meet her."

The smile on Tucker's face was wiped off. The only girl who gave him the time of day had a boyfriend, and she thought he was cool enough to have a girlfriend.

"Yeah," he said, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. "Sure."

"Oh," she said, getting up. "That's my boyfriend over there. Bye."

She waved at him, and he waved back, faking a smile. He grunted – for the tenth time that day – and got up. He started heading back to his house, when he met the girl he was looking for.

* * *

"So," Tucker said, taking in a deep breath. "I had a lot of fun tonight. And, you know the saying, 'We seal the night with a kiss', I'm planning we do that, right after this."

He switched on his laptop, and opened his music program. The beat began to play, while Tucker focused on the lyrics.

_Despair_

_Was there_

_When I got out_

_Of my house_

_It _

_Might sound tragic_

_But I felt I had_

_To pounce_

_Yeah_

At the moment Tucker was going to sing the lyrics, Sam and Danny entered the room. They were here to get Sam's movie back, but stumbled across Tucker singing to what seemed to be…

_I fell in love, with my PDA_

_Now, I get to be with her everyday_

_I fell in love, with my PDA_

_Now, I get to love her everyday, yeah_

Danny and Sam put their hands over their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing, Tucker completely unaware of their presence.

_I  
__  
Was shocked  
__  
When you came_

_And asked for a second chance_

_Now_

_I have to wonder_

_Are you baby_

_The one I could have_

_Eh_

_I fell in love, with my PDA_

_Now I get to with her everyday_

_I fell in love, with my PDA_

_Now I get to love her everyday, yeah_

With that, the music came to a stop, and he held his PDA in his hands. "I've never felt this way about anyone before," Tucker said, a dreamy look on his face when he was staring at his PDA – or maybe his reflection on the PDA… "And now, baby, time to seal this deal with a kiss." And with that, he connected his lips with the PDA's screen.

Danny and Sam weren't able to contain it in anymore. They exploded with laughter, causing a very shocked and bright red Tucker to disconnect his lips from the PDA.

"Danny, Sam," he quickly got up from the cough, blushing with embarrassment from head to toe. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Obviously watching the comedy show of the moment," Sam said as she fell on the floor with a laughing Danny behind her. It was surprising how Danny was able to laugh his gut out without getting interrupted by his fit of coughs.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Very funny, guys," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "Make fun of the unwanted techno-geek."

"Aww, Tuck," Danny said after controlling his fit of laughter. "We're sorry. It's just not everyday you see your best friend making out with his PDA."

Tucker sent them a glare, and closed his laptop. "Yeah, yeah," he sat down on the couch. "Tell me when you're done."

After a few minutes of a scowling Tucker and a couple laughing their head off, Danny and Sam got on the couch next to Tucker.

"Okay, okay," Danny said. "We're done now."

"But for future reference," Sam said, tapping Tucker on his head. "You might wanna consider getting a real girl to be your love interest next time."

Tucker rolled his eyes, and removed her hand from on top of his head. "And next time," he said. "Please don't talk that way ever – under any circumstances – never – talk that way to Danny _ever _again." They all let out a laugh, which was followed by silence.

After a few moments of silence, Sam said, "So, Tuck, was your PDA a good kisser?"

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, nothing much really... But I enjoyed writing it! So, if you enjoyed reading it, then press that little button at the bottom of the page - that has been changed AGAIN - and leave a review! See ya everyone!


End file.
